Evolution of Karen Beattie
by inheritancedrottningu
Summary: Slight crossover with Orphan Black, however no knowledge is required. Recounts the events that led to Karen Beattie's evolution to Lauren Lewis. From angsty teenager to her contract with the Light Fae. Prequel to Reunions, Rainbows and Remedies, and to Believing in the Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evolution of Karen Beattie**

AN: So I never liked the explanation of Lauren's change of identity as a result of eco-terrorism, it just doesn't feel like her. I have therefore changed this, and to me this fits more with the title of Lost Girl, as Bo is not the only one who is lost, its also Lauren, Kenzi and even Tamsin.

Warning, the following subjects include torture (non-explicit) and inhumane treatment. Possible trigger warning.

The information used here is based on limited research of such techniques which were used during the 20th century and which were probably pretty well gone by 2001 but I am taking some creative liberty with this.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Phase 1:_

_Prayer sessions, support groups_

**Unsuccessful**

_Proceeding to next stage. Institutionalisation advised._

* * *

_One week ago_

Pending Case #: 6731

Status: Awaiting review

Subject: Karen Beattie

Born: 1984

Priority: Urgent

Level: Black

Handler: Dr Everrett

Preliminary:

High priority 17 year old girl, Karen Beattie, requiring urgent intervention. Currently undergoing inhumane treatments at the hands of an extremist religious group attempting to change her sexual orientation. Initially spent three months in a program offering the first three phases of the highly controversial treatment, has since been referred to a harsher facility to undergo more extensive treatment.

The authorities are turning a blind eye to cases with parental consent, as in her case. Her parents have signed off on all phases of treatment.

Beattie is in imminent danger of undergoing the last two phases (Phases 5 and 6) and is currently undergoing Phase 4.

After extensive assessment and investigation a conclusion has been reached.

Immediate intervention and relocation is advised. Long term recommendation that the subject be put in the black. Extremist groups, particularly this one, are not known to relent and as such will not let her go without a fight.

Attached is the proposed treatment plan.

* * *

_Phase 2:_

_Institutionalised. Phase 1 repeated extensively. No progress._

_Implemented heterosexual stimuli, emphasis on the opposite sex._

**Unsuccessful**

_Proceeding to next stage._

* * *

_Present day (2001)_

Account of Karen Beattie, for the record, part 1.

"Cosima and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. As we got older, we got closer. We started dating when we were 16, I think.

Cosima told her parents right away, but I waited. My parents are extremely religious Christians and I doubted their reaction would be a positive one.

So I didn't tell them, instead I chose to hide that part of myself. I felt like I was lying, both to them and to myself. I felt guilty too, every time I acknowledged that part of myself, because they didn't know. I shut my friends out, I didn't know how to open up to them, and I didn't have the energy to pretend. Cosima was the only person I was still close to.

When Cosima told her parents they didn't understand, but they also didn't react badly. They told her they wouldn't influence her either way, that she should just be herself. They supported her.

Eventually my parents found out from one of my teachers. She was a nosy old lady and member of the same Church. She'd come across us holding hands, and though she didn't say anything at the time and we separated fast, I knew she'd noticed. When I got home my parents were waiting. That should have been a warning in and of itself – my father is never home before 5. They told me that I was sick but that they would stand by me on the road to recovery. They said that only then could I seek redemption in the eyes of God.

They immediately banned me from seeing Cosima, and arranged for me to talk to the priest, who tried to "cure" me of being a lesbian. It started with counselling sessions, but when this did not work, their methods went even further.

When I was 17, they checked me into a program run by the Church which claimed it could cure anyone. I spent three months in this program, and none of their methods were effective.

It started with more thorough and round-the-clock prayer sessions, combined with a support group made up of "misguided" adolescents like me.

When I resisted their efforts, or fought them, I was locked in a dark room with no way to mark the passing time. I never knew how long they kept me there.

Next they made me watch straight porn, and view images of naked guys.

This had no effect.

They tried hypnosis next, but I never felt any different.

After three months with no progress, they sent me back to my parents and referred me to another program."

Session ended by examiner.

* * *

_Phase 3: _

_Hypnosis_

**Unsuccessful**

_Proceeding to next stage._

* * *

AN: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To the reviewer (Thank you!) who queried Dr Everrett's involvement in her life now. My thinking is that Everrett may not even be involved with the Fae at this point, or she may be Fae herself (I haven't decided), but either way I can't see her dragging a young and traumatized girl into such messed up politics. To me, Lauren was inspired to go into medicine by a mentor, and then of her own volition chose cryptozoology, and by chance stumbled upon the Fae. It's also possible that the Ash knew of her expertise through her connection to Everrett and so it wasn't random coincidence that had her curing a Fae disease in Africa, rather it was staged by the Ash.

I see Everrett as the Mrs S of Lost Girl, and the group that saved Karen here being a branch of the same one which saved Sarah.

**Chapter 2**

Karen's POV

3 weeks ago

She overheard them talking to her parents about it. Their methods had failed, they were referring her to somewhere that would take more extreme measures. Electroconvulsive therapy. They wanted to electrocute her. She expected her parents to shut it down there, it had gone far enough. She waited for it, but it never came.

"When can she start?" Her father asked after a few moments of silence.

"Normally places like these have a waiting list, we did you a favour taking her in so fast, but her case is severe so she will now be fast tracked in. As soon as a bed opens up. At this rate they are releasing a successful patient in four days, so you can check her in on Monday."

"You can't keep her until then?" Her mother asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not. She is unresponsive to our treatments, continuing here is pointless and we need to fill her spot."

"We can pay for her continued stay?" Her father offered, and she heard him shuffling notes in his wallet. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

The woman hesitated. "That's not our usual policy… but I'll make an exception." They stopped talking and Karen could hear more paper shuffling. Was her father bribing her?

"Now, some housekeeping. As I said the facility we are referring her to will take more extreme measures in her treatment, one of which being electric shock. There are other methods that can be implemented, however you need to sign off on them. Legal reasons, you understand," the woman said, shuffling through some papers. "Here we are. Now, I suggest you have a read of this, tick the ones you agree to at this stage, you can change it later if need be."

"We don't need to read it," her father said, "they have our permission to do whatever they deem necessary."

"Alrighty then," the woman showed him where to sign. "Just so you're aware, one such method is the use of sexual intercourse, even if it's against her will, are you ok with that?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Just save her."

Rape? They were going to let her be raped?

* * *

_Phase 4:_

_Nausea inducing drugs presented with homoerotic stimuli. _

**Unsuccessful **

_Proceeding to next stage._

* * *

_Yesterday_

Case #: 6731

Status: Approved

Subject: Karen Beattie

Born: 1984

Priority: Urgent

Approved level: Black

Handler: Everrett

The case of Karen Beattie has been reviewed by our board. The conclusion that the subject is in imminent danger and that immediate intervention is required has been upheld. The recommendations previously put forward by Dr Everrett have been approved.

Extraction has been scheduled, and shall occur within 24 hours.

* * *

_Phase 5:_

_Electroconvulsive therapy._

**Recommended.**

* * *

Account of Karen Beattie, for the record, part two.

"The new place showed me pictures of girls holding hands, hugging, kissing; nothing explicit, and gave me a drug which made me feel sick. They made me say each picture was wrong. If I didn't, they upped the drug until I was sick. After a few sessions my fight was gone and I followed their instructions without resistance, even though I didn't believe what I was saying. They must have taken that to be progress though, because one day a new picture found its way into the slide.

It was one of Cosima and I, nothing suggestive, we were just lying on a hill holding hands and doing homework. It was my brother who had taken the photo. I remember that day, it was the day I realised that maybe, just maybe, Cosima felt something too. She had taken my hand, for no apparent reason, and continued talking. I don't remember what about, I just remember the sensation of Cosima's hand in mine.

I didn't condemn the picture.

They upped the meds, making me sick time and time again, but I didn't relent. The drugs were a constant for some days. Each day they would bring me back into the small exam room, strap me to the chair, bring the image back up and increase the dosage. They discarded the rest of the images. It was all about that one. Each day they did this but I held on. To myself, to who I am, and to Cosima. It was during these days that I prayed to God to make it stop. It didn't.

But still it didn't work. It was thoughts of her that kept me going in that place. When the drugs were stopped the thought of her didn't make me sick.

At some point I stopped praying to God. I don't know exactly when. I figured maybe they were right, maybe he turned his back on me.

But now I don't think there is a god. Even if there is, if I am against his beliefs, then he is against mine.

You told me this continued for just over a week, that I was there for two weeks. The days kind of blurred together though.

Then your people smuggled me out and brought me here…"

Session ended by examiner.

* * *

_Phase 6:_

_Heterosexual intercourse. Required level of force authorised._

**Recommended.**


End file.
